wesley_logosfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Sky Studios
1st logo (2002) Logo: Blue Sky with a paintstoke under on a black background is shown. "Copyright 2002 FOX" is under. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: 5 notes then a drumrool then the 20th century fox music. Avabillity: only seen in Trailers and the End of Ice Age. 2nd logo (2005-2013) Logo: On the blue sky for the opening, we see a plain white shield with a blue outline rotating over the gray words "Blue Sky", in the same font as the previous logo. Then the word "studios", in white, fades in underneath. the logo then fades out and the opening starts. Variants: * the logo is on a sky blue background on movies after Robots. in this variant, we fade out after studios fades out. * Starting on Ice Age: The Meltdown, the logo is on a white background. ** However, the film that Debut that film had the logo fading out like the normal logo. * on Horton Hears a Who, the logo blurs out when formed. * on the 2D Version of Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, the logo fades out as it's formed and pan up to see the opening titles. * Starting in the 3D Version of Dawn of the Dinosaurs, the words and outline zoom in slowly and the oval is replaced with the similar one with the drop shadow effect. when it's debuted, the logo fades out and pans up to the opening titles. * on Rio, the background is black and "Studios" in white. * At the end of TV airings of Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas and Trailers and TV Spots of Epic, it is shortened, beginning after "studios" fades in. * on it's last Film, the logo fades to the opening shot. FX/SFX: the zoom in. Music/Sounds: None or the Opening theme of the Movie. on the AMC Variant, the music from the previous logo is shown. Avabillity: Rare. Seen on those movies above. Also appears on video games based on Blue Sky properties. the normal version only appears on Robots. 3rd logo (2013-2017) Logo: On a white background, we see Scrat (from the Ice Age franchise) hopping along a solid blue surface towards an acorn turned on its side. When he reaches the acorn and embraces it, the surface suddenly tips to the right, so Scrat runs to the left and closer to the screen, causing the surface to tip towards the left, becoming increasingly vertical. Scrat scrambles in vain to tip the surface back to the right, but ends up clinging to the vertical surface while his acorn falls off-screen. The camera then zooms out to reveal the vertical surface is the left side of the "B" in "Blue Sky" (the word "Blue" is in cyan while "Sky" is in dark blue), with "STUDIOS" seen below, which zooms slightly forward to give its 3D effect with the shadow behind. Scrat then leaps from the "B" after his acorn, and dives off-screen. Variants: * On later TV spots for epic (Where it is first seen), the trailers for The Peanuts Movie, at the beginning of Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe and at the end of Ice Age: The Great Egg-scape, and on trailers & TV spots for Ferdinand, the previous logo is used but the circle is removed and the text is like the 4th logo. * on Trailers and TV Spots for Rio 2 and Ice Age 5, Scrat is big and holds on to the B.On Rio 2, it plays as normal, but it fades to the opening shot * Rio 2 has the logo fading out leaving the white background and fades to the opening shot. * The Peanuts Movie has the logo fading out and a rectangle in black draws in. the opening starts. FX/SFX: CGI-Animation. Music/Sounds: The noises of Scrat, the sounds of the surface tipping back and forth, a "whoosh" noise as the camera zooms out; he does his trademark scream as he dives off-screen. Music/Sounds Variants: * The Trailers and TV Spots have the opening theme of the trailer. * the Rio 2 Variant has a Carnival Tune with scrat still heard. * in the end of movies, the 1st logo's music is heard. Avabillity: current. 1st seen in Epic TV Spot. last seen in ferdinand. 4th logo (2019-) Logo: We see a Blue Sky and a green ground. a house with the 2002 logo is here. then, it switches to a house with the 2005 logo. then, it switches to a house with a 2013 logo. we pan up, to where only the blue sky is here. we see the same logo as the previous, but in a Diffrent Font, in white and "STUDIOS" is now "PICTURES". we pan up to Space where we can see the same logo, but reads "Twenty YEARS" with "1999-2019" under it. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Avabillity: 1st seen in the Trailer for Spies in Disguise (Custom Variant Used). the Normal Version Debuted in the Movie itself. Category:FOX Category:Animation Logos Category:2019 Category:1999 Category:2005 Category:2013